


Contraste

by PaulinhaAlmeida



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulinhaAlmeida/pseuds/PaulinhaAlmeida
Summary: O relacionamento de Harry e Ginny contrariava expectativas, desafiava lógicas e causava surpresas. Mas funcionava, e é isso que importa.x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xPersonagens da JK RowlingHarry&Ginny / Universo AlternativoNão autorizo nenhum tipo de cópia, reprodução ou repostagem das minhas histórias, seja na categoria HP ou qualquer outra.Plágio é feio, é crime e não prova a sua criatividade, apenas a minha!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 3





	1. Capítulo 1

A luz do sol entrando pela cortina mal fechada não estava colaborando com meu sono. Rolei na cama à procura de um travesseiro mas não encontrei nenhum, provavelmente já haviam sido chutados para o chão no meio do meu sono agitado. Abri os olhos devagar, me acostumando com a claridade e constatei com um muxoxo que talvez todas aquelas doses de tequila na noite anterior tivessem sido uma má ideia. Meu estômago roncou quando me virei na cama, me fazendo lembrar com um segundo muxoxo que minha geladeira talvez estivesse mais vazia do que ele.

Me sentei na cama e abri os olhos, a claridade que havia me impedido de dormir era resultado de um dia muito bonito, o que era surpreendente depois das duas semanas de chuva e céu cinzento que tivemos. O aplicativo que mostra a previsão do tempo indicou que fazia dezessete graus lá fora, nada mal para o mês de maio. Pensei em voltar a dormir um pouco mais e estava colocando o celular em cima da minha mesa de cabeceira quando o aparelho vibrou:

“Oi, estamos chegando em meia hora.”

—Droga! - Pulei da cama, subitamente mais desperta.

“Estou saindo de casa, te encontro no lugar marcado.”

Cliquei em enviar e joguei o aparelho de volta em cima do meu edredom. Engoli um Paracetamol, tomei um banho rápido e peguei a mochila com minha máquina fotográfica. O parque ficava a apenas dois quarteirões de casa e eu apressei o passo para não me atrasar. Comprei um cachorro quente na primeira barraquinha em frente ao portão pelo qual entrei e comi minha primeira refeição do dia enquanto caminhava.

—Oi. - Cumprimentei ofegante.

—Eu falei que ela não estava saindo de casa. - Luna, minha melhor amiga, comentou com o marido.

—Eu dei o meu melhor, ok? - Dei um beijo em cada um e me abaixei para uma das minhas pessoas preferidas no mundo. - Hey gatinha! - Levantei a garotinha do chão e comecei a caminhar com ela para onde a luz estivesse melhor.

—Noite agitada?

Me virei para os dois, rindo e andando abraçados atrás de mim.

—Poderia ter sido melhor.

—Ela é exigente. - Nev comentou.

—É que ela tem muito material de comparação. - Luna respondeu com um olhar divertido na minha direção.

Eu ri da sua resposta e Izzie riu também no meu colo.

—Não estou negando nenhuma das afirmações, mas apenas a título de informação na noite passada eu estava em uma festa de aniversário.

Me virei novamente para frente e voltei minha atenção para o bebê no meu colo. Izzie era louca por mim e praticamente esquecia que tinha pais quando eu estava por perto. Caminhei prestando completa atenção em sua interação empolgada e um pouco confusa. Minha afilhada ia completar dois anos dentro de um mês e era mágico acompanhar o crescimento dela e, mais ainda, poder registrar isso tudo com o profissionalismo que ela merece.

Eu havia conhecido sua mãe aos dezoito anos, e foi com ela que eu descobri que nunca é tarde para fazer amigos de infância, porque essa era nossa definição mais precisa. Neville chegou na vida dela mais um menos um ano depois e os dois não se desgrudaram mais. Até mesmo para os meus padrões não românticos eles eram perfeitos um para o outro, e junto com a filha eram também uma família para mim.

Nev e Luna participaram de algumas fotos também, mas eles não eram o foco ali então aproveitaram o momento para ir tomar um café juntos e nos deixaram sozinhas. Esse tipo de ensaio normalmente me dava sono, mas aquela menininha deixava tudo especial e eu nunca perderia a chance de ser eu a registrar em imagens seu crescimento e desenvolvimento, pois enquanto ela brincava em frente à minha câmera eu me divertia tanto quanto ela. 

Quando os dois retornaram eu já havia terminado nossa sessão de fotos e estávamos brincando. Ela já estava suja de terra e suada, então em dez minutos de colo o cansaço levou a melhor e ela dormiu. Meus amigos não demoraram muito para se despedir depois disso e eu peguei o caminho contrário ao deles, em direção à saída que dava acesso à rua principal.

Era pouco mais de quatro da tarde, horário em que a luz natural ficava perfeita para fotos de paisagens. Não era comum que eu saísse de casa com meu equipamento profissional, então decidi esticar meu passeio e fazer alguns cliques espontâneos.

Uma das coisas mais interessantes em sair por aí com uma câmera tirando fotos aleatórias de pessoas e paisagens, é que isso dava a elas uma espontaneidade muito natural, quase como se as fotos estivessem se mexendo. Pedir para uma pessoa caminhar na sua direção enquanto posa para uma foto nunca será o mesmo que tirar uma foto de alguém que está andando sem esperar ser fotografado.

Abaixei a câmera e caminhei distraída pelo caminho entre as árvores enquanto passava as fotos que havia tirado apenas para ter uma ideia dos resultados. Me sentei em um banco numa parte mais deserta do parque e levantei a cabeça quando notei um movimento na diagonal, onde notei um homem sentado lendo jornal.

Eu não conseguia ver seu rosto, mas a pose me chamou a atenção: ele tinha as pernas cruzadas e eu conseguia ver a lateral de seu corpo mantendo a postura ereta, as mãos segurando as laterais do jornal como alguém que faz aquilo com frequência. Algo naquela postura transmitia bastante auto confiança, e isso atraiu meu olhar. O jeans escruto combinando com sapatos pretos e um blazer também escuro davam um contraste interessante com o verde das árvores, o cinza do jornal e o sol se pondo atrás dele.

Aproveitei sua distração e tirei algumas fotos, me perguntando como seria o rosto por trás daquele monte de papel. Provavelmente alguém mais velho, afinal quem hoje em dia lê jornal em um parque em pleno sábado às cinco da tarde? Eu certamente nunca seria encontrada numa situação daquela.

Abaixei a câmera, olhei as fotos que havia tirado, ajustei a luz e a levei novamente ao rosto, no exato momento em que cliquei, ele abaixou o jornal e encarou a lente apontada para o seu rosto.

Nossas sobrancelhas se arquearam ao mesmo tempo, a dele provavelmente porque era de fato esquisito estar sendo fotografado sem nem saber, a minha porque de mais velho ele não tinha nada, eu chutaria algo em torno da minha idade, talvez um ou dois anos a mais, mas principalmente porque rostos bonitos como aquele não eram assim tão comuns de se encontrar. Pelo menos não sem a ajuda do PhotoShop.

Abaixei a câmera e sorri para ele, o que aparentemente aumentou sua suspeita. Ele dobrou o jornal e cruzou os poucos metros até o meu banco.

—Com licença senhorita, eu pensei ter a impressão de que você estava tirando fotos de mim?

—E na verdade eu estava.

—Você está me seguindo ou espionando? - Ele perguntou desconfiado e confuso, como se aquela possibilidade não fizesse o menor sentido.

Eu ri, porque como eu poderia estar espionando alguém com uma câmera desse tamanho, se o objetivo de espionar era justamente manter a discrição?

—Não, eu sou fotógrafa e a luz estava muito bonita enquanto você lia o jornal, por isso tirei as fotos. Gostaria de vê-las?

Ele ainda não parecia muito certo do que estava acontecendo ali, mas acenou que sim e se sentou quando eu dei espaço para ele. Liguei novamente a câmera e vi que a última foto tirada era um clique perfeito de seu rosto na hora que abaixou o jornal, então propositalmente passei para a próxima e mostrei a ele apenas as imagens em que não poderia ser identificado.

—Parabéns, são fotos muito bonitas. - Ele falou já se levantando novamente.

—O modelo ajuda. - Sorri novamente em sua direção e notei que seu rosto ficou um pouco corado. - Posso mandá-las para você se quiser, é só me dar seu telefone.

—É muita gentileza sua, mas não é necessário, obrigado.

—Tudo bem, então posso não mandá-las para você, mas fique a vontade para me passar seu telefone mesmo assim se você quiser.

Ele me olhou confuso, como se não tivesse certeza se eu estava ou não falando sério, no fim franziu o cenho e ignorou meu pedido.

—Mais uma vez parabéns pelas fotos. Tenha uma boa tarde.

O observei se afastar até que ele não estivesse mais à vista e selecionei novamente a foto que não lhe mostrei. Um zoom em seu rosto me mostrou que era uma daquelas fotos raras, em que você tira uma só, por acidente, e ela fica perfeita. E como eu havia dito, o modelo ajuda.

Depois de jantar uma refeição decente, preparada com os itess que comprei no mercado a caminho de casa, me deitei de bruços na minha cama e passei para o meu computador as fotos que havia tirado.

Comecei pelas fotos da Izzie, que me fizeram sorrir como boba para a tela e foram fáceis de selecionar e corrigir, afinal até em baixa resolução aquela criança seria perfeita. As fotos aleatórias que tirei depois levaram mais tempo, mas no fim eu consegui algumas imagens muito boas. E por fim as fotos que tirei do cara bonito com hábitos entediantes.

Depois de ajustar a luz da foto em que seu rosto aparecia, o que eu poderia ter feito com a câmera se tivesse tido tempo, observei os detalhes da imagem com mais atenção. Os olhos muito verdes, o cabelo preto, a boca fina e o maxilar bem desenhado. Definitivamente eu não teria me importado nem um pouco de dar o meu telefone a ele se ele tivesse pedido.

Coincidentemente o meu telefone de fato tocou, e o nome na tela prendeu minha atenção: Michael Corner. Ele era empresário de uma modelo que fotografei alguns anos atrás no início da minha carreira e da dela também, e que hoje estava fazendo o maior sucesso. Michael era inglês, mas morava na Itália e vivia viajando por causa do trabalho, então as vezes a gente se divertia quando ele vinha para Londres e eu estava com tempo livre.

Eu já sabia o motivo da mensagem, que era na verdade o único motivo pelo qual a gente entrava em contato um com o outro, e na verdade veio num momento oportuno, um pouco de distração nunca é uma má ideia. Ele estava chegando no hotel com a modelo em questão e só teriam uma noite em Londres, ele queria saber se deveria pegar um quarto ou não.

“Preciso sair de casa amanhã as 10, se ok sair junto comigo não precisa.”

Ele me disse que tudo bem e que chegaria em mais ou menos uma hora, o que me dava tempo suficiente para terminar o que estava fazendo. Deixei o celular de lado na cama e voltei a me concentrar nas fotos do cara com o jornal, o contraste de cores havia realmente ficado ótimo. Quando todas já estavam retocadas e editadas, escolhi a minha preferida e postei na minha conta do Instagram.

Eu até poderia ter uma conta com meu nome real, que era o nome com que eu assinava meus trabalhos, mas o estilo de fotos que eu fazia profissionalmente e o que fazia por hobby eram tão diferentes que preferi criar uma conta em que eu não pudesse ser identificada. Era bom manter um pouco de suspense, e fazia um bem danado para o meu ego saber que os poucos milhares de seguidores que estavam ali sem ter ideia de quem eu era, se interessavam única e exclusivamente pela minha visão artística do cotidiano.

Me sobressaltei quando o interfone tocou, eu nem tinha visto a hora passar. Coloquei o computador e o celular em cima da escrivaninha no meu quarto e não preocupei em me vestir mais do que estava vestida, eu na verdade duvidava que a calcinha e camiseta que me cobriam iriam ficar muito mais tempo no lugar de qualquer forma.

—Hey Gin! - Michael me cumprimentou com um sorriso, os olhos descendo pelo meu corpo.

—Oi Mike.

Abri espaço para ele entrar e fechei a porta enquanto deixava a mochila sobre o sofá. Me encostei no balcão ao lado da entrada e o esperei tirar o casaco. Quando ele veio na minha direção novamente não houve mais nenhuma palavra trocada, apenas o beijo forte que me prendeu entre ele e o móvel onde eu me sentei para ele se acomodar entre as minhas pernas.

Não houve muita conversa, nunca havia na verdade, ambos sabíamos exatamente para que estávamos ali e as expectativas que tínhamos para a visita haviam sido atendidas com sucesso. A noite foi longa e divertida, e já passava muito das quatro da manhã quando vesti pela última vez a pouca roupa que usava quando ele chegou e caímos no sono.

Eu não estava verdadeiramente surpresa por ter acordado atrasada, mas saber da bronca que me aguardava quando eu chegasse tarde na casa dos meus pais me deixou irritada mesmo assim. Não precisei apressar meu hóspede porque ele era rápido o suficiente e já estava pronto me esperando quando abri a porta para sairmos de casa.

Nos despedimos com um beijo no rosto e ele saiu em direção ao ponto de táxi enquanto eu caminhava até meu carro. Para ajudar com a minha sorte, a rodovia de acesso ao meu destino estava em reforma e o trânsito estava péssimo, o que resultou em quase uma hora de atraso e uma Molly Weasley com a cara fechada.

—Oi mamãe. - A cumprimentei com um beijo no rosto que ela não retribuiu de bom grado.

—Dormiu fora de novo, Ginny?

—Não, dormi na minha casa.

Eu odiava esses comentários, e não apenas porque eram inconvenientes, mas porque demonstravam quanto meus pais tinham uma visão pouco agradável de mim. Minha mãe era a que expressava em palavras, mas eu sabia que ambos concordavam com todos os comentários que ela fazia. Cumprimentei meu pai também e fui até a sala deixar minha bolsa e o casaco.

—Poderia ter se esforçado para chegar no horário pelo menos uma vez então.

—A rodovia estava em reforma, peguei trânsito.

—Ron também pegou trânsito e chegou no horário, você poderia acordar mais cedo igual a ele.

—Poderia, mas não quis. - Eu juro que tentava ter paciência, mas as vezes era difícil, principalmente quando as comparações começavam.

Meu irmão e Hermione, sua namorada há apenas dois meses, estavam sentados no sofá e não disseram nada. Ela me deu um beijo no rosto e me cumprimentou com a simpatia de sempre.

—Ignora, você sabe que eles gostam de pegar no pé. - Ron falou apenas para mim quando me abaixei para cumprimentá-lo também.

—No meu pé você quer dizer, né?

Não demoramos para nos servir e sentar ao redor da mesa de jantar para o almoço, durante o qual meu pai passou o tempo todo falando sobre os desafios do cargo como conselheiro municipal da cidade onde moravam. Ele havia se aposentado como contador no ano anterior, mas não aguentou ficar em casa e arrumou essa ocupação voluntária sobre a qual ele aparentemente sempre teria algo a dizer.

—Você poderia se juntar a nós, Ginny. - Me convidou pela enésima vez.

—Estão precisando de uma fotógrafa? - Perguntei sem emoção, porque eu sabia as caras que eles fariam, mas isso pelo menos acabaria com o assunto.

Durante a sobremesa o assunto mudou para o novo trabalho do meu irmão, que havia recentemente recebido uma promoção na loja de departamento onde trabalhava e agora era gerente de marketing. Nossos pais não poderiam estar mais orgulhosos dele, e o assunto novamente se estendeu.

A noite pouco dormida associada a todos os detalhes que minha mãe queria saber sobre o trabalho chato do Ron estavam dificultando minha missão de ficar acordada, e no fim acabei desistindo de lutar.

—Vou me deitar no meu quarto um pouco. - Me levantei quando o assunto deu uma trégua, deixei meu prato na pia e saí em direção às escadas.

—Essa menina não tem jeito. - Ouvi minha mãe comentar.

—Deixa ela mãe, qual o problema? Agora vocês implicam até porque ela está com sono? - Ouvi quando o Ron interveio, mas a distância já não me deixou ouvir se a conversa continuou.

Fechei a porta quando entrei no cômodo de destino e me deitei sobre o lençol lilás do meu quarto que ainda tinha o mesmo papel de parede de flores, escolhido por mim quando eu tinha onze anos. Relaxei sobre o colchão, sentindo todos os músculos doloridos do meu corpo, resultado de uma noite mal dormida e bem aproveitada, e caí no sono poucos minutos depois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essa história é um pouquinho diferente dos personagens que já criei até hoje e dessa vez eu resolvi explorar forte o lado alternativo desse universo.  
> Se você leu até aqui não custa nada deixar um comentário e me falar o que está achando.  
> Beijos e vejo vocês em duas semanas.


	2. Capítulo 2

Sessões com a luz do amanhecer eram uma morte lenta, porque eu nunca havia sido o tipo de pessoa que acorda cedo com um sorriso no rosto. Infelizmente elas eram mais comuns do que eu gostaria entre o fim da primavera e início do outono, quando o clima estava agradável o suficiente para os modelos não pegarem uma pneumonia.

Hoje era um desses dias em que o trabalho me obrigou a sair de casa às quatro da manhã para chegar na estação de trem abandonada antes do sol nascer. A equipe e o modelo já estavam no local com tudo preparado. Colin Creevey, o figurinista, chegou até mim com uma caneca de chá que eu agradeci com um beijo estalado em sua bochecha.

-O que me espera?

-Estrelinha, mas do tipo empolgado, ainda não consegue acreditar que está aqui.

-Qual o tema do ensaio?

-Algo entre operário e maquinista, trouxemos até uma caixa de ferramentas.

-Ai, por favor. - Franzi o cenho e ele riu comigo. - De quem foi essa ideia?

-Do agente dele e a direção de cenografia achou que ficaria legal, então quem somos nós para discutir, não é?

Os primeiros raios de sol começaram a aparecer por sobre os muros, trazendo a iluminação que estávamos esperando, e a produtora acenou para mim indicando que era hora.

-Qual o nome do bonitinho? - Deixei minha caneca no trailer de produção e perguntei ao Colin.

-Will, uma gracinha.

Peguei a bolsa com as minhas lentes, enrosquei a câmera no pescoço e caminhei por entre os trilhos até o amontoado de pessoas ao redor do rapaz que posaria para mim em alguns minutos.

-Oi Will, tudo bem? - Me estiquei nas pontas dos pés e o cumprimentei com dois beijos no rosto. - Eu sou a Gin e vou fazer as suas fotos. É sua primeira vez?

A prática me ensinou que proximidade e um pouco de intimidade deixava todo mundo mais confortável.

-Fora de estúdio sim. - Como o Colin disse, ele era todo sorrisos.

-Não é tão diferente, só relaxe e vamos fazer um ótimo trabalho juntos, tudo bem? Se tiver qualquer problema é só me avisar. Pronto para começar?

Dei sinal para que as poucas luzes necessárias fossem ligadas e começamos a sessão. Ele era desinibido e deixou o trabalho mais fácil e rápido. Duas horas depois, quando o dia já estava totalmente claro, terminei de mostrar a ele e seu agente a prévia das fotos na pequena tela da câmera, o parabenizei pelo resultado, agradeci a todos os elogios que ele me lançou, e me preparei para voltar para casa.

Além da luz sem igual nas fotos, a única vantagem desses ensaios era terminar o expediente quando toda a cidade ainda estava se preparando para iniciar o dia. Estacionei de volta na rua do meu prédio alguns minutos antes das oito da manhã e caminhei até a Starbucks mais próxima, que ficava do outro lado do parque onde eu havia feito as fotos de Izzie alguns dias atrás.

Eu já imaginava que a fila estaria grande àquela hora da manhã, mas não me importei em aguardar a minha vez enquanto observava as pessoas apressadas ao redor, a maioria usando roupas sociais e com os celulares nas mãos, um contraste engraçado com minha calça jeans rasgada nos joelhos, botas Dr Martens, crop top e cardigan longo, que havia sido a minha roupa de trabalho naquela manhã de clima agradável.

Corri os olhos novamente por entre os outros clientes e meu olhar se deteve em um blazer azul marinho que eu achava já ter visto em algum lugar. Quando o dono do casaco se virou o suficiente para eu ver seu perfil, confirmei minhas suspeitas.

-Potter. - O atendente atrás do balcão chamou e o rapaz para quem eu olhava se adiantou e pegou seu copo.

Pelo amor de Deus, quem da o sobrenome numa Starbucks? O observei parar no balcão ao lado e virar dois envelopes de açúcar dentro da bebida, tampar novamente o copo e caminhar em direção à saída, perto de onde eu estava parada.

-Oi Potter. - Cumprimentei discretamente quando ele passou do meu lado.

Ele olhou confuso para o lado, procurando de onde o som havia vindo, e encontrou meu olhar um segundo depois. Sorri e pisquei para ele no momento em que vi o reconhecimento em seu rosto e, assim como no dia em que nos vimos no parque, suas bochechas ficaram levemente coradas.

-Oh, oi. - Ele lançou um sorriso sem graça na minha direção e continuou seu caminho apressado.

Era fofo que ele ficasse com as bochechas vermelhas, e curioso encontrá-lo aqui a essa hora da manhã. Estávamos em uma área relativamente residencial, apenas alguns pequenos comércios e restaurantes ao redor, o que significava que ele provavelmente morava por perto. Sendo o caso, dividíamos o mesmo bairro.

Quando minha bebida ficou pronta, peguei meu chai latte e me acomodei em um dos bancos, apreciando-o sem nenhuma pressa enquanto todos ao redor pareciam estar correndo. Tirei o celular do bolso e abri o Instagram para passar o tempo. Rolei a tela inicial por alguns minutos e cliquei nas minhas notificações. A última foto que eu havia postado tinha recebido recebido alguns likes novos desde a noite anterior e eu passei os olhos brevemente pelas notificações, até que um usuário me chamou a atenção: @hj.potter.

Estreitei os olhos para a tela e me ajeitei no banco antes de clicar no perfil dele, porém não foi com surpresa que eu percebi que sua conta era privada, com nada além de H. J. Potter na bio. Mas também o que eu estava pensando? Ele da o sobrenome na Starbucks, claro que não vai ter uma rede social aberta. Já era praticamente um milagre que tivesse uma rede social, para começar.

Olhei a foto de perfil com atenção e sem dúvida nenhuma se tratava do tal Potter que lia jornal no parque e aparentemente não dava seu telefone a estranhas. Talvez ele gostasse de dar seu telefone a estranhos, ponderei a possibilidade. Como eu precisava de mais informações para saber por qual gênero de desconhecidos ele se interessava, cliquei no botão azul embaixo de sua foto e enviei uma solicitação para segui-lo. Em seguida cliquei no link para enviar-lhe uma mensagem privada:

“Aparentemente eu falhei em manter minha conta anônima para todos os seguidores.”

Cliquei em enviar, terminei minha bebida e voltei para casa. Ainda não eram nem dez da manhã quando cruzei a porta de entrada do meu apartamento, então fui direto para a cama, compensar as horas perdidas de sono.

Quando acordei e puxei meu celular para ver as horas, o que prendeu minha atenção não foi exatamente o relógio, mas sim a notificação de mensagem recebida no Instagram. Imediatamente mais desperta e com a curiosidade aguçada, me acomodei de lado no travesseiro e abri o aplicativo.

“Falhou parcialmente, até cinco dias atrás eu não fazia ideia de quem era o olhar por trás dessa conta. Belas fotos.”

Fazia cinco dias que eu havia postado a foto que tirei dele no parque, então isso queria dizer que ele já me seguia antes disso.

“A proposta ainda está de pé, posso te enviar algumas delas em tamanho e resolução originais.”

Minha mensagem foi lida quase imediatamente, e eu esperei sua resposta com o aplicativo aberto.

“É, eu sei. Só preciso te dar meu telefone.”

Eu achava o clima de provocação interessante, então resolvi subir minha aposta:

“Isso era antes, agora eu quero um encontro.”

Como da outra vez, ele leu minha mensagem assim que a enviei, mas dessa vez sua reposta demorou um pouco mais e, quando finalmente chegou, ele não havia enviado nada além de um emoji com a mão cobrindo o rosto.

Nossa conversa acabou ali e me deixou ponderando por alguns minutos o fato de que ele não havia dito sim em nenhuma das duas vezes que pedi seu contato, mas também não havia dito não. Assim como não havia aceitado minha solicitação para segui-lo, mas também não tinha recusado. Quem sabe um dia, pensei comigo mesma e me levantei para aproveitar o resto da tarde.

O final de semana chegou rápido. Levantei empolgada no sábado, pois havia marcado com Luna e Nev de passar o dia com eles e levar as fotos da Izzie, que eu havia finalizado na noite anterior. Passei numa padaria que eles gostavam e levei nossa sobremesa preferida.

Eu adorava todos os momentos que passava com eles, porque aqueles três conseguiam me fazer sentir em casa como ninguém mais. Nós não poderíamos ser mais diferentes, qualquer pessoa que olhasse de fora diria que nem somos do mesmo mundo, mas não fazia a menor diferença porque no fundo concordávamos com a verdade mais importante para o bom convívio social: pessoas devem ser quem elas quiserem ser.

Para mim, a maior prova disso era o convívio direto que a filha deles tinha comigo e como essa relação era incentivada. Eu era a pessoa com quem Izzie ficava para os pais saírem a noite e eu sabia que isso não mudaria, pois eles sabiam que eu a protegeria e cuidaria da forma como ela merece ser cuidada e protegida.

Depois de um sábado cheios de risadas de criança, comida boa e conversas leves e agradáveis, no domingo eu acordei cedo para o almoço na casa dos meus pais.

Cheguei alguns minutos antes do horário marcado e os encontrei sentados na cozinha, o almoço já no forno. Cumprimentei os dois com um beijo no rosto, respondi que estava bem e me sentei em uma das cadeiras.

-Cadê o Ron?

-Ainda não chegou, deve ter acordado tarde coitado, eles nos disse que estava trabalhando bastante essa semana. - Minha mãe respondeu com orgulho.

Já fazia muito tempo que eu havia passado da fase de reclamar sobre os dois pesos e duas medidas que meus pais usavam para medir o meu comportamento e o do meu irmão. E na verdade eu nunca cheguei a questionar a total falta de consideração deles com o meu trabalho e os meus horários loucos, pois eles sempre deixaram claro que não estavam interessados. Mas ainda que eu não reclamasse e uma parte de mim de fato não ligasse, eu ainda notava cada uma dessas diferenças como se elas viessem em luzes de neon, impossíveis de passar despercebidas.

Me acomodei no sofá e passei um tempo no celular até o almoço ser servido, o que aconteceu apenas depois que meu irmão chegou. Questionei onde estava Hermione quando o vi chegando sozinho, e ele informou que ela não pôde vir porque havia marcado algo com um amigo, mas mandou beijos para todos.

Uma coisa podia-se dizer com certeza da minha mãe: a comida dela era sem igual, e pelo tamanho do prato do Ron ele concordava plenamente. Assim como toda mãe, mesmo que a gente se levantasse da mesa com os botões das calças abertos e se arrastando pela casa, ela nunca achava que havíamos comido o suficiente e sorria de orelha a orelha quando alguém se esticava para repetir.

-Estava tudo maravilhoso, mas eu vou precisar sair dessa mesa rolando. - Ron falou com a voz preguiçosa quando terminou seu almoço.

-Eu também, acho que não aguento mais uma azeitona. - Concordei e meus pais riram.

-Gin, meu bem, eu fiz aquela mousse de chocolate que você adora para sobremesa, não vai provar nem um pouquinho? - Minha mãe perguntou com um sorriso divertido, sabendo que eu não negaria.

-Imagino que não tenha azeitonas na sobremesa, então isso eu posso comer.

Ainda que todos estivéssemos mais do que satisfeitos, metade do doce desapareceu em alguns minutos.

-Xadrez? - Ron me perguntou quando demos o almoço por encerrado.

-Está com espírito perdedor hoje? - Provoquei e saímos em direção à sala de estar.

Esse era nosso jogo preferido e a briga entre nós era equilibrada e longa, mas a gente se divertia bastante.

-Como estão as coisas no trabalho? - Ele perguntou com o rosto concentrado em suas peças.

-Tudo indo bem, essa semana tive meu primeiro ensaio do ano com luz do amanhecer.

-Meus pêsames.

-Nem me fale, toda vez que fico sabendo que vou ter que acordar as três da manhã eu me pergunto se não seria melhor já nem dormir.

-Foi pra qual capa?

-A masculina, um dos ensaios mais bregas que já fiz. Sabe a estação de trem abandonada que fica na saída de Londres, sentido sul?

-Não, mas eu não sei onde é a maioria dos lugares estranhos que vocês encontram mesmo.

-A sessão foi lá e o agente do cara teve a brilhante ideia de fazer uma temática meio maquinista, meio operário, sei lá qual foi a inspiração. Só sei que não foi a coisa de mais bom gosto que já tive o prazer de presenciar.

Ron riu alto da minha descrição, e eu acabei rindo com ele.

-O que é tão engraçado, crianças? - Meu pai estava passando pela sala e nos perguntou.

-Nada, só estou contando para o Ron algumas coisas que aconteceram nessa semana no trabalho.

-Hm. - Foi tudo o que ele disse, com aquela mesma cara de desagrado já tão bem conhecida, e continuou seu caminho para as escadas.

-Toquei no assunto proibido. - Comentei enquanto movia minha torre em direção ao seu bispo.

-Eles só estão sendo ranzinzas, você sabe, coisa de gente mais velha.

-Ron eu já me acostumei ao título de problema da família, acho inclusive que combina comigo, não precisa mais ficar passando pano para eles toda hora.

-Você diz que eu passo pano para eles, eles dizem que eu te encoberto em tudo. Assim fica difícil eu me posicionar. - Falou consternado, mas eu notei a zombaria por trás do seu tom.

-Me encobrindo, como se eu tivesse quinze anos. - Rolei os olhos. - Estamos dando a eles uma coisa da qual eles não tem motivo nenhum para reclamar, que é o sonho de todo pai e mãe que eu já ouvi falar, eles deveriam ficar felizes. - Zombei também.

-Você está falando do fato de que encobrimos um ao outro desde sempre? Porque se for, não sei quanto disso eles consideram uma vantagem…

-Mas se eles não fazem um esforcinho para ver o lado bom disso, que é o fato de nos darmos muito bem, o que a gente pode fazer?

-Fingir que brigamos, sei lá. - Ele deu de ombros casualmente, me fazendo rir.

Era legal poder rir da situação com meu irmão, que passou por todas as mesmas cobranças na adolescência e que também precisou da minha ajuda em várias ocasiões para contornar as regras de uma criação um tanto rígida demais que no fim não surtiu nenhum efeito além de nos fazer querer sair de casa assim que possível para finalmente ter um pouco de liberdade sem precisar travar uma guerra por isso.

Continuamos nosso jogo enquanto eu contava a ele os planos para as próximas semanas, quando minha agenda estava mais cheia, depois ele me contou sobre o novo cargo e como estavam as coisas com Hermione.

-Nós estamos muito bem, pra falar a verdade. Acho que depois de toda a enrolação pra finalmente tentar algo sério as coisas estão caminhando.

-Nem demorou tanto assim, vai.

-A gente se encontrava casualmente para fins recreativos há uns quatro meses, é um tempão.

-Ron, tem quatro anos que eu me encontro casualmente para fins recreativos com um cara, isso sim é um tempão.

-Nossa, e quando vocês vão assumir isso? Já está na hora, não?

-Deus me livre, do Michael eu não quero nada além dos fins recreativos mesmo, muito obrigada.

-Você sempre chocando a família tradicional, Ginevra.

-Alguém aqui nessa casa tinha que fazer isso em tempo integral. - Movi outra peça. - Mas voltando ao assunto inicial dessa conversa, eu gosto da Mione.

-Ela gosta de você também. Comentei que vou viajar na semana que vem?

-Não.

-Me pediram para passar a semana na loja de Liverpool, aí vou na próxima segunda cedo e volto na sexta.

-Você está curtindo as novas responsabilidades?

-Sim, é mais corrido que antes mas o salário vale a pena também.

Quase uma hora depois o nosso jogo ainda não tinha terminado, ainda que eu estivesse mais próxima da vitória do que ele. Minha mãe voltou à sala com cara de recém acordada de seu cochilo da tarde e perguntou se ficaríamos para o jantar.

-Eu não, vou jantar com a Mione. - Ron respondeu primeiro.

-Também não, tenho umas coisas para fazer em casa.

Na verdade eu não tinha nada para fazer, mas não ficaria se ele não ficasse.

Mais meia hora de partida indefinida e decidimos que era melhor abandonar o jogo e nos prepararmos para voltar para casa. Peguei minha bolsa transversal e a jaqueta jeans e me despedi dos meus pais, Ron fez o mesmo e saímos de casa juntos.

-Você tem mesmo alguma coisa para fazer em casa? - Me perguntou quando já estávamos longe da porta da entrada e não corríamos o risco de ser ouvidos.

-Não.

-Quer jantar com a gente? Eu estava mesmo pensando em marcar algo só nos três, pra ser mais descontraído.

Desde que eles começaram a namorar eu só havia encontrado Hermione junto com os meus pais, e de fato não era o que se pode chamar de meus momentos mais espontâneos.

-Aonde vocês vão?

-Em casa mesmo, ela vai me encontrar lá em uns quarenta minutos.

-Tudo bem então.

Como previmos, esse encontro não teve absolutamente nada a ver com os que tivemos na casa dos meus pais. Estávamos todos mais à vontade, comendo pizza no chão da sala e bebendo refrigerante direto da lata, no meu caso, e cerveja direto da garrafa no caso deles. Eu já havia gostado de Hermione nas outras vezes que a encontrei, mas foi nesse dia que eu reconheci nela alguém mais do que a namorada legal do meu irmão e passei a ver uma pessoa de quem eu poderia facilmente ser amiga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se você leu até aqui, considere que eu vou ficar muito feliz se você deixar sua opinião =)


End file.
